gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Firmen, Organisationen und Produkte
Fiktionale Firmen sind die Firmen, die von den Grand Theft Auto-Machern für die GTA-Trilogie entworfen wurden. Mit dem Entwickeln eigenständiger Unternehmen sollte den Spielen mehr "Leben" eingehaucht werden. Reale Firmen zu verwenden ist nicht Rockstars Streben und so können die Entwickler stets selbst festlegen, welche Firma für was zuständig ist. Häufig sind Firmen mit viel schwarzem Humor oder Satire unterlegt (z.B. Bitch'n'Dog Food, wo der Besitzer Marty Chonks seine Feinde zu Hundefutter verarbeitet oder die Firma SUMO, die sich passend zum Namen als Industrie-"Schwergewicht" bezeichnet). Die meißten Firmen finden sich in anderen GTA-Teilen wieder, sodass ein Wiedererkennungswert entsteht, der die Spieler zum regelrechten Suchen animiert. Häufig tauchen Firmen auch nicht wirklich auf, sondern werden als Easter Eggs verwendet (z.B. Eddie's). Firmen Accessoire-Läden *Blotto's Agenturen *Dreamakers *Janus Alte Menschen *Farewell Ranch *Herr Gruber's Spa *Musty Pines Anwälte *D'Leo & Furax *Rakin' & Ponzer *K. Rosenberg & Co. *Midlife Crisis Center Aussehen *Classic Nails Autokinos *Astro Drive-In Theatre Automobile *A+B Auto Repair *8-Balls Bombenwerkstatt *American Motors *Autobahn *Dam Camper RV Park *Grotti *Joeys Garage *Loco Low Co. *Maibatsu Corporation *Pay'n'Spray *SIGN *Spray'n'Go *TransFender *Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring *Wheel Arch Angels Autoverkäufer *BF Motors *Capital Autos *Hogs'n'Cogs *Howlin’ Petes Biker Emporium *Midlife Crisis Center *Otto's Autos *Sunshine Autos *Wang Cars Bars *Craw Bar *Front Page Bar *Greasy Chopper *Lil' Probe Inn *Misty's *Ten Green Bottles *The Welcome Pump Beauty *A&E *Bouge Cologne *Castrodone *Dormatron *Midlife Crisis Center Beerdigungsunternehmen *Funeraria Romero Bekleidung/Textilien *Base 5 *Binco *Camus Jeans *Clench *Collar & Cuffs *Didier Sachs *Eris *Gash *Heat 'Q' *Hermit *JockSport *KC *Little Havana Streetwear and Tattoo Parlour *Midlife Crisis Center *Mr. Benz Costume Shop *Nalgas Grandes *PÖNS *ProLaps *Rafael's *Semi *SubUrban *Victim *ZIP Buchläden *Page³ Bookstore Cafés *Café Robina *Café under the Tree *Greasy Joe's Diner *Mars Café *Tarbrush Café *Tw@ internet.c@fe Casinos *Big Shot Casino *Caligula's Casino *Camel's Toe *Clown's Pocket *Come-A-Lot *Dolls House *Emerald Isle *Four Dragons Casino *High Roller *Kenjis Casino *Leones Casino *Pink Swan *Pirates in Men's Pants *Royal Casino *Starfish Resort und Casino *Visage Chemikalien *Blox *Easter Bay Chemicals Clubs *Jizzy's Pleasure Domes *Malibu Club *Pig Pen Drogerien/Apotheken *Dispensary *Pharmacy *Ryton Aid *The Glenwood Drugstore Druckereien *Vice City Druckereibetriebe *Vice City Press Elektronik *Curve *Electronic Boulevard *Fast-Forward *Hardon Electronics *House of Tomorrow *Synth & Son Essen & Trinken *24/7 *Alex' Hotdogs *Bathtub Gin Still *Beef Bandit *Belly-Up Fish and Seafood Processing Plant *Bolt Burgers *Brown Starfish Bar and Grill *Burger Shot *Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. *Cherry Popper Eiscremefabrik *Ciprianis Ristorante *Cluckin' Bell *Don Kiddick’s Sausage Factory *Fleischberg *FunCola *Greasy Joe's Diner *Hannibal Liquor *Happy Blimp *Joe's Pizza *King Knuts *Logger *Marcos Bistro *Mr. Whoopee *Papa's 12 Inch *Pilgrim's Pantry *Punk Noodles *Raffles Fish Factory *Roboi's Food Mart *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts *Shaft Hot Dogs *Smokin' Beef Grill *Spit Roast *Sprunk *Stalker's *Steak-Out *Tacopalypse *Tarbrush Café *Tuff Nut Donuts *Turtle Head Fishing Co. *Uncle BJ's Deli & Groceries *Well-Stacked Pizza Co. *Yo-Mas' Frozen Fishy Finger Factory *Zebra Bar Candy Company Fitnessstudios *Cobra Marital Arts *Hyaku Dojo *Las Venturas Gym Fleischverkäufer/Schlachtereien *Bitch'n'Dog Food *Carnicero Romero *Don Kiddick's Sausage Factory *R.S. & L. Bows Family Butchers *Sindacco-Schlachterei Fluggesellschaften *Aero Cubana *Air Biscuit *Aviacion Cubana *Biskuit Airlines *DMAir Rockstar *East Sky Airlines *Juank Air *McAdam Airways *Plummet Airlines *TJA Air *Vice City Air Flughäfen *Easter Bay Airport *Escobar International Airport *Francis International Airport *Las Venturas Airport *Los Santos International Airport *Verdant Meadows Flugplatz Fotoapparat- und Kamera-Equipment *Facari Film Freizeitparks/Rummelplätze/Feste *Glory Hole Theme Park *Medieval Millennium Fair *Ultimate Disc in the Dark Friseure *Barberism *CUT *Gay Gordos Boffant Boutique *Reeces Hair & Facial Studio Geldwesen *Abbigo *American Bank of Los Santos *Bank of Liberty *CityBank *Credit and Commerce Bank of San Andreas *El Banco Corrupto Grande *Frog's Pawn *Palomino Creek Bank *San Andreas Federal Mint Gesundheitswesen *All Saints General Hospital *Angel Pine Medical Center *Carson General Hospital *County General Hospital *El Quebrados Medical Center *Fort Carson General Hospital *Hope Medical College *Inversion Therapy *Las Venturas Hospital *Montgomery Medical Center *Ocean View Hospital *San Fierro Medical Center *Schuman Healthcare Center *Shady Palms Hospital *Sweeney General Hospital *West Haven Community Healthcare Centre Hotels/Motels *24-Stunden-Motel *Colon Hotel *Dakota Hotel *Deacon Hotel *Moist Palms Hotel *Ocean View Hotel *Standing Vice Point *Tee Pee Motel *U Get Inn Motel *V-Rock Hotel *Vankoff Hotel *Vank Hoff on the Beach *Vice Point Langer *WK Chariot Hotel Immobilien *Avery Construction *Crest Building *Eddie's *FinalBuild Construction *Midlife Crisis Center *Panlantic Construction Company *Rush Construction Company *Shady Acres *T.U.M.E. Construction Lagerhäuser *Last Drop Warehouse Services Medien *Eight Ten VCN *InterGlobal Films *InterGlobal Television *Love Media *San News Museen *Liberty City Museum Juweliere *DeKoch Diamonds *Vice City Juweliere Kommunikationswesen *LC Communications *San Andreas Telephone *Squid *SUMO Industries Observatorien *Cedar Ridge Observatorium *Missionary Hill Observatorium Organisationen *Amerikas Rechtschaffene Sicherheitsfanatiker Contra Hochgeschwindigkeitsheinis *Citizens Raging Against Phones *Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Saftey *Pastor Richards Salvation Fund Statue Pharmazeutika *Equanox *Liberty Pharmaceuticals *Sooth *Zaibatsu Corporation *Zombotech Plattenläden *Rock City *Vinyl Countdown Postdienste *U.S. Mail Reisebüros *Uni-Tel Religion *Drive-Thru Confession Church *Epsilon Program Sägewerke *Angel Pine Sawmill *Liberty City Sawmills Sanitär *Sanitary Andreas Schifffahrt *Bootswerft *Chartered Libertine Lines *East/West Shipping Company USA *Les Cargo Schulen *Bootsschule *Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring *Duckpond Liberty Ballet Company *Flugschule *Liberty City Community College Sicherheitsdienste *Chuff Security Co. *DBP Security *Executive Intruder Extermination Services *Gruppe Sechs *Lock & Load Security Spiel & Spaß *Degenatron *eXsorbeo *Vivisection Spielzeug *Top Fun *Toyz'n the Hood *Zeros Modellbau-Shop Sport *Avispa Country Club *Las Venturas Bandits *Leaf Links Golfclub *Liberty City Beavers *Liberty City Cocks *Los Santos Saints *Richman Country Club *San Fierro Packers *Vice City Mambas *Yellow Bell Golfclub Stadien/Center *Blackfield Stadium *Corvin Stadium *Hyman Memorial Stadium *Konferenzzentrum *Liberty City Memorial Stadium *Los Santos Forum Steinbrüche *Hunter Quarry Supermärkte *24/7 *99 Cent Store *FIDL *Gorilla Salad *Mal Viento *Supa Save! *Verdi Tätowierstudios *Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour Taxiunternehmen *Borgnine Taxis *Kaufman Taxis *L.C.-Taxis *Mean Street Taxis *Sunnyside Taxis *Vice City Cabs Tiere *Bitch'n'Dog Food *Commando Pest Eradication *Don Kiddick's Sausage Factory *PetsOvernight.com *Petstuffers Transport *Big O Tours *Bikini Line Coach Company *Brown Streak Railroad *Bullet Bus & Coach Line *Canny Bus Group *CityHaul *Freedom Bus Line *Fudge Packing Corp. *Haul *RS Haul *SpandEx *Vice Free Bus Line *Whippet Express Coach Treibstoffe *AMCo. Petroleum Company *Carcer Gas! *Fossil Oil *GAS *Gasoline *Gasso *Going *K.A.C.C. Militär-Kraftstoffe *Xoomer Uhren *Cogs *Crowex *Kronos Unterhaltung für Erwachsene *Dolls House *Fluffy Pillows *Liberty Sex *Meeouch Sex Kitten Club *Paulie's Revue Bar *Pig Pen *Pole Position Club *Sex Club Seven *Sex Shop XXX *Tiki Theater *Woody's Topless Bar *XXXMags Waffen und Werkzeuge *Ammu-Nation *Bunch of Tools *Exploder Survival Knife *Emmet *Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop *Phils Armeebedarf *Phil's Place *Screw this *Stonewall J's *Tooled-Up Wäschereien *Brownstone Laundromat *Coin Laundry *Mr. Wongs Wäscherei Wettbüros *Inside Track *Wu Zi Mus Wettbüro Zeitungen *Liberty Cock *Liberty Tree *San Andreas Post *Vice City Inquirer *Vice Voice Zigaretten/Zigarren(-Zubehör) *Athena 200's *CoK Filters *Homies Sharp *Redwood Tobacco Produkte Bücher *A few good Hens Unterhaltung Fernsehsender *City News *FCX *LSBC *VBC *Weasel Fernsehserien *Bad T und Theo *Just the Five of Us *Law *Liberty City Survivor *My five Uncles *SWAPMEET *Yuppie and the Alien Filme *Badfellas *Chicks'n'Guns *Chicks'n'Guns II *Evacuator *Exploder: Evacuator Teil 2 *Half-Cocked *Heavy Weapons *Heavy Weapons X *Knife after Dark *Let me Bounce! *L.S. Backdoor *Soldiers of Misfortune *The Mainframe *The Tunnel *Top Down City *Up a dark Alley Musicals *69th Street *Fannie *Kiss me, Yardie! *Pirates in Men's Pants *Rats *Saturday Night Beaver *Tally-Ho *The Liberty King *Wingding Theater *In the Future, there will be Robots *The Third Leg Rundfunk Balladen *Emotion 98.3 Country *K-Rose Disco *Fever 105 Drum and Bass *MSX FM Funk *Bounce FM Groove *Master Sounds FM Hip-Hop *Fresh 105 FM *Game Radio *Playback FM *Radio Los Santos *The Liberty Jam *Wildstyle House-Music *Rise FM *SF-UR Klassische *Double Clef FM Latin Jazz *Radio Espantoso Neue Welle *Wave 103 Opern *Double Clef FM Plattenfirmen *Blastin' Fools Records Pop-Musik *Flash FM *Flashback FM *Head Radio *Lips 106 R&B *CSR 103.9 *Fever 105 Reggae *K-Jah *K-Jah Radio West Rock *Head Radio *K-DST *Radio X *V-Rock Soul *CSR 103.9 *Fever 105 *LibertySoul FM *Vice City For Lovers Talk *Chatterbox FM *City News *K-Chat *Liberty City Free Radio *Vice City Public Radio *West Coast Talk Radio Weltmusik *Radio del Mundo Unbekannt *Gasoline, III *ITE, III *Jazz, III *MNKY, III *oK, III *OR-Bit, III *Orve, III & LCS *Radio Active, III *Signora Grande Italian Boutique, III & LC *Super '74, III (mit Bimini-Schrift) *Taiko, III *YFBC™, III Weblinks *Medizin und Gesundheitswesen: Zaibatsu bringt Equanox heraus, Artikel im Liberty Tree *LEITARTIKEL - Werbung gut für Amerika, Artikel im Liberty Tree Kategorie:Hintergründe